Kids!
by SunBurst
Summary: Megaman X and Zero have to save everyone again. With the help of 3rd graders?!
1. Problems at MHHQ?

Kids!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: SunBurst  
  
"Man X. Why do we have to do this?" Zero asked for the fourth time that hour.  
  
"Because," sighed Megaman. "You know the problems we've been having. Every year we have at least ten to fifteen students come in as beginners to train to become Maverick Hunters. This year we only have three. We need at least seven more"  
  
"I know but isn't this sort of drastic? We're going to schools! We're suppose to tell the kids about Maverick Hunters. What can we tell them that could possibly make them want to join?" Zero asked pulling out his beam saber and checking to make sure it was in good working order.  
  
"I agree that this is drastic. But it is needed. We have to make sure that there will always be Maverick Hunters. And we can tell them about how they will save tons of peoples' lives by doing this. Zero!! What are you doing?! Why are you bringing that? We were suppose to come unarmed!!" Megaman had finally noticed what Zero was doing.  
  
"Just making sure it was ready for battle. You know you always got to be ready to defend yourself," he said as he put his saber up.  
  
"Yeah… But against 3rd graders?" Megaman asked.  
  
"Yep. Especially around people under the age of 16. Even then you still have to be careful. They're unpredictable!" Zero looked serious when Megaman looked over at him.  
  
"Your serious! Geez! They're only 3rd graders! They wouldn't be able to do anything to you even if they wanted to! What is it with you and kids? You always seem ready to jump all over the beginners their first year. And when you see a group of them coming toward you, you avoid them!" X had stopped walking and was focusing completely on what he was saying to Zero.  
  
"I really really really really really really really hate kids X. they're little and mouth and dirty and they talk t much and they think they can do everything! And they whine to much," Zero and X had started walking again as Zero talked.  
  
"Well if that's how you describe them. It makes it hard to believe that you don't like them. I'm confused. Who where you describing again? The little kids? Or where you just talking about yourself?" Megaman held back a laugh at Zero's face when he realized what Megaman had just said.  
  
"But Zero," Megaman got serious. "You know you can't really hurt any of them don't you?" he asked.  
  
"I can't promise anything except that I won't be the first to attack," Zero started fingering his saber's handle.  
  
"Fine," sighed Megaman.  
  
"Well here we are," Zero said as they stopped in front of a large two story building.  
  
"Yep. #5821 elementary. You ready?" X looked over at Zero, still fingering his saber's handle. "Stop that! It makes me nervous."  
  
Zero stopped. "As ready as I'll ever be" Zero nodded and they both walked into the school. 


	2. Smells like a filler.

Kids!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: SunBurst  
  
"Ok" Megaman said looking down at some papers he had been carrying. "First we have to go to the front office and check in. I think they give us some sort of pass so that we can be at this school legally. Like as a safety precaution or something"  
  
"Hey X. Clear something up for me will ya?" Zero asked as they walked into the front office. "This is the only school we have to go to isn't it?"  
  
"It all depends on how many kids sign up from this school. If we get enough than this will be the only school. If not we have to go and visit others." Answered X.  
  
"Can I help you?" Asked a lady sitting at a desk across from where they had walked in.  
  
"Yes. We're the Maverick Hunters… We were scheduled to talk to the kids today," Megaman said stepping forward.  
  
"Ok. Let me check it out on the computer real quick. Oh and just call me Katy. Let's see… Are you sure you're right about this? It says here you were scheduled to talk at 3:30 p.m. You're sort of early aren't you?" Katy asked looking up from her computer.  
  
"What?! X what the crap? Why are we here so early?!" Zero asked. "Does this mean we can go back?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"No we can't go back. The people at MHHQ had us scheduled to be here 8:30 to 5:00. We have to stay here" Megaman sighed. "And the reason we're here early is I couldn't read my hand writing. I thought that the 3 was an 8"  
  
"Well then what are we going to do all day? We can't hang out here all day why don't we…" Zero said.  
  
"If you want I can give you passes to stay with a 3rd grade class all day. That way you can get to know the students a little bit" Katy cut into what Zero was saying.  
  
"Psh. Why would we do that? No thanks!" Zero said waving his hand.  
  
"Of course. Please gives us the passes… That would be great" Megaman walked over to the desk.  
  
"What!?!? X come on this isn't part of our assignment!" Zero tried to plead.  
  
"No but I could make it… All I have to do is message HQ. Now fill out the information on this sheet" X handed Zero a pen and the papers.  
  
"Huh! Fine be like that!" Zero walked over and sat down loudly into a chair.  
  
"Heh heh" Zero chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
"And fill it out with the right information," Megaman added.  
  
"Ack! Fine!" Zero filled out the information sheet. Then he got up and walked slowly over to Katy's desk and handed her the papers.  
  
"Ok… Done" Katy had typed in all the info into her computer and was now printing it off onto note cards. She then took the note cards and punched a hole in the top and put a string through it.  
  
"Here… You have to wear it around your neck" She handed the cards to them. "Where they can be seen please" She said as she saw Zero turning his card around and trying to hide it in his hair.  
  
"Thank you" Said Megaman as he put it around his neck. Zero mumbled something under his breath. "Zero!" Megaman hissed and elbowed Zero gently.  
  
"Thank you!" Zero said rubbing his side.  
  
"You're welcome… Now the class you're going to is in room #246. Tell the teacher that you are the class helpers for today. She'll tell you what to do" Katy said smiling the whole time.  
  
"Thanks again Katy" Megaman said dragging Zero out of the office.  
  
"X! I hate kids! Now I have to spend my day as a classroom aide!!" Zero yelled.  
  
"Aww Zero it will be fun! Come on… I like kids" said Megaman as he looked for the room they needed to be in.  
  
"Hey did you notice that, that Katy smiled a lot. Too much to be a normal person!" Zero said. "I say we take her back to HQ… She could be a Maverick!"  
  
"Oh be quiet. You only thought she smiled to much because you're in a bad mood… Well here's #246" Megaman walked into the classroom leaving Zero in the hall.  
  
"What!? You're not going to ask if I'm ready?" Zero reached down to make sure his saber was still there. "At least they can say I died fighting" He said as he entered the classroom. 


	3. The Zero and Ashley war is on!

Kids!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: SunBurst  
  
NOTE  
  
There is going to be slight cussing once or twice in it. Nothing that most people haven't heard at school though.  
  
  
  
"… No I won't be the only one. My friend Zero will be helping also" Zero heard Megaman say as he walked into the class room.  
  
"Oh you must be Zero. I'm Mrs. Lindsey. I'm glad to have you two here today to help. The children always loving having people come and work with them" Mrs. Lindsey smiled. "And I'm sure that you'll have a lot of fun working with them. It's a good group of kids"  
  
"Uh. Yeah whatever. Any way what are we suppose to do?" Zero asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Well I usually go over a subject then pass out work sheets. You can walk around and help the kids with those. Then they have free time. The can play games or talk to friends. Then we have another lesson. You can walk around and help with those worksheets too. Then lunch, recess, another lesson, free time till the end of the day. That's our whole schedule" Mrs. Lindsey said. Then turned toward her class. "Class I want you to meet the adult helpers for today. This is Megaman and Zero"  
  
"Hiiii Megaman. Hiiii Zero" All the students said together.  
  
"Uhh. Creepy" Zero shivered and followed Megaman to a back table to sit down.  
  
Seeing that the adult helpers had sat down Mrs. Lindsey started her math lesson.  
  
"Hey X. This isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be" Zero said after about five minutes.  
  
"Zero we haven't done anything yet. We've just sat here doing nothing!" Megaman said.  
  
"Yeah well anyway. If this is all we have to do today then it should be pretty easy" Zero put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Hey be quiet back there I'm trying to learn!" Zero sat up after hearing the voice of a little girl. She had brown hair and big brown eyes. "So be quiet!" she whispered.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do! I'm and adult and you're like what eight? So shut up and turn around and pay attention to Mrs. Lindsey" Zero hissed.  
  
"Is there a problem back there?" Mrs. Lindsey looked up from writing on the board.  
  
"No problem… I was just getting to know the students back here" Zero said.  
  
"Oh you're talking to Ashley. That's nice. But please wait until free time to finish up your conversation" with that Mrs. Lindsey turned back around and went back to teaching.  
  
Before Ashley turned back around to face the front she made a face at Zero and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Oh you're going to regret that later bitch" Zero said under his breath just loud enough for her to hear. When she turned around in surprise he flipped her off and sat back in his chair.  
  
Ashley turned back toward the front with her mouth still open in surprise.  
  
"Zero she's just a kid! And you're not suppose to talk like that in school! Come on at least try to control yourself!" Megaman whispered in surprise at Zero.  
  
"She'll get over it" said Zero.  
  
  
  
"Zero, Megaman… If you like you can help the students now" Mrs. Lindsey said and walked over to a student that already needed her help.  
  
Just then a student raised his hand.  
  
"Uh I guess that means he needs help… I'll go help him" Megaman stood up and walked over to the boy and started talking to him.  
  
Just then Ashley raised her hand.  
  
"Oh no! I'm not helping that one!" Zero said sitting down in his chair again.  
  
"Hey Zero would you mind helping Ashley?" Mrs. Lindsey asked without looking up for more than a second.  
  
"Damn!" Zero stood up and crossed his arms then walked over to Ashley.  
  
When he got to her desk he put both hands on it and leaned down into her face.  
  
"What do you want?! You know the only reason I'm helping you is because your teacher asked me too. Now what kind of question could a little annoying soul eating little kid like you have? This crap is so freaking basic" Zero said.  
  
"I need help… On all of them" Ashley smiled evilly and looked up at Zero.  
  
"What all of them?! All you're doing is simple division. If you think I'm going to do your work for you then you've got one coming! Cause I'm not! Work out the problems and I'll tell you if you get them right. That's all the help you're getting from me" Zero said straightening up.  
  
Ashley looked at the first problem. 8/2=.  
  
She thought about it then wrote down the 1.  
  
"No"  
  
2  
  
"No"  
  
3  
  
"No"  
  
4  
  
"No"  
  
5  
  
"Yes" Zero finally said.  
  
They continued to do that through her entire worksheet.  
  
"Everyone it's free time. I'll grade you're papers during free time. During this time you can go and talk to Zero and Megaman if you like. But be polite" Mrs. Lindsey sat down at her desk and started grading papers.  
  
As soon as she had quit talking Zero and Megaman were surrounded on all sides by 3rd graders.  
  
There was a group of about 7 boys around Megaman and a group of about 10 girls around Zero.  
  
"Uh hey kids. Could you back up a little? You make me nervous standing so close around me" Zero said nervously.  
  
All the girls took one step back.  
  
Zero looked over at Megaman. Megaman seemed to be having a great time. He was answering all the boys questions about fighting and weapons. Hey I could like that Zero thought to himself. Then looked back at his group. Made up of entirely girls. Uh Oh.  
  
"So uh. And of you have questions or something you want to ask me?" Zero sort of looked around nervously.  
  
"Mr. Zero I do!" A small girl with red hair and green eyes said raising her hand.  
  
"Um. Ok. Shoot" Zero said. "First what's your name?"  
  
"My names Candice. My question is can we play with you hair?" she asked innocently.  
  
"No!" said Zero grabbing his hair. "Sorry but that's the one thing that you can't do"  
  
"Pleeeeease. If we promise to be careful and not pull it or do anything like that?" asked another little girl with blonde hair and green eyes who was a little shorter than the rest.  
  
"Who are you?" Zero asked. Still holding on to his hair.  
  
"Emma" She answered. "So can we?"  
  
"I already said no! Give me a different question!" said Zero angrily.  
  
"You're mad at us aren't you?" asked Candice. Who looked like she was about to break into tears at any minute.  
  
Oh crap. Good going Zero! Now they're going to start crying! Right as Zero thought this Candice started crying. Slowly getting louder.  
  
"Shhh! Hey quit. I'm going to be in deep shit if you don't quit!" Zero said to her.  
  
"Ummmm. Zero said a bad word!" Emma said pointing at Zero.  
  
All of the other girls started pointing at Zero and chanting "potty mouth potty mouth"  
  
Great how am I going to get myself out of this!  
  
The girls were still chanting that and Candice was still crying.  
  
Crap! I'm going to make X pay for making me come on this!  
  
"Hey if you stop crying and you guys stop saying that I'll let you play with my hair" Zero said quietly hoping that none of them heard that.  
  
All of the sudden all of them got quiet.  
  
Crap!  
  
"We can for real?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah that's what I said wasn't it?" Zero said.  
  
"Yay!!" All the girls ran around behind Zero and instantly started playing with his hair.  
  
"Hey Zero" Megaman said looking over at him. "It looks like you've made a few friends"  
  
"Shut up X. Just shut up" Zero said angrily and sat there sulking for about ten minutes.  
  
"Hey everyone it's time for the next lesson you all need to sit back down now" Mrs. Lindsey said standing up from her desk.  
  
All the boys surrounding Megaman went and sat down in their chairs. The girls behind Zero didn't even move away from their spots.  
  
"Megan, Emma, Candice, Jessica, Brenna, Tonya, Kim, and Katy you all need to sit down now" Mrs. Lindsey looked back at them.  
  
"Awww." All of them said standing up.  
  
"Say thank you"  
  
"Thank you Zero!!" All of them got around and gave Zero a giant group hug and went back to their seats.  
  
Mrs. Lindsey started passing back all of the papers she had just graded.  
  
Zero crossed his arms on the table and put his head down.  
  
"Hey Zero are you Ok? Asked Megaman.  
  
"X. I've been through hell today. And it's already seemed like eternity. But it's not even close to being over yet" Zero said. His voice was slightly muffled by his arms and the table.  
  
"Oh Zero it looked like you were having fun though" said Megaman.  
  
"Fun? Where did you get that idea? I NEVER let ANYONE touch my hair. And I had to just now because they were all chanting and one was crying and that was the only way to make them stop!" Zero started to look around the room. "I'm starting to feel trapped in here. How much longer do we have?"  
  
"Quite a while. We haven't been here that long" Megaman said looking at the clock.  
  
"Uh" Zero moaned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Megaman asked with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to cry. Will you tell me what they did to my hair? I'm afraid to look" had his head down again.  
  
"Well it looks like they braided it a bit. And they put some beads back there. I think that's all. Oh wait they put some parts of it into smaller ponytails with some rubber bands" Megaman answered.  
  
"It could be worse" Zero sat up and started unbraiding his hair and pulling out all the beads.  
  
"This is going to hurt" Zero then started pulling out all the rubber bands which didn't seem to want to come out. "Oww" he kept on saying under his breath as they pulled his hair.  
  
When he was finished he brushed his fingers through it. "That's all I can do for now"  
  
He said to himself under his breath.  
  
"Hey!!" Ashley yelled as she got her paper back from Mrs. Lindsey. Then she turned to look back at Zero. "You did this on purpose! You gave me all the wrong answers!"  
  
"Heh. Teach you to mess with me" Zero grinned evilly. "Besides you're suppose to do it yourself. Not have me do it"  
  
"Huh" she turned back around and pouted.  
  
"This is going to be a long day" Zero sighed and leaned back in his chair to await the rest of his day long punishment.  
  
  
  
NOTES  
  
Sorry that chapter was crap. The next ones a lot better. I can tell already. Um well… my updating on this fic will depend on how fast my connection is when I'm on. I usually have it written up but it just takes a while to actually get the chapter uploaded. Luckily it is now summer so I will have a lot more time on my hands. I think that this fic will be made up of two parts. But I'll just have to see how it turns out. Please review! reading my reviews give me something to do while uploading chapters ^_^;  
  
Oh yeah. Also if you have any ideas for a fic please write me or email me ^_^; It takes me forever to think up something but as soon as I get an idea. I can usually write about it. I mean it can be real vague (example: Zero and Megaman get pets… Hmm maybe I could turn that into a fic) and I could probably make up something.  
  
iluvdbdbzdbgt@yahoo.com 


	4. Tag!

Kids! Chapter 4 By: SunBurst  
  
They had helped the kids with another lesson. This time Zero had helped a little boy instead of Ashley. She had done it all on her own.  
  
Now Megaman and Zero were standing in front of the school's lunch menu.  
  
"I have a question. What if you don't want any of this. You want some real food can you leave to get it?" Zero asked.  
  
"No the rules are you have to stay here. Just pick something that sounds good and go stand in line. The food can't be that bad" Megaman walked over to a line and stood there.  
  
"I'll have what you're having" Zero walked over to where Megaman was. "This lines to slow. Why didn't you go to that one?"  
  
"Cause I wanted this. You can go to that line if you want Zero. I'll find where you're sitting and come sit by you. I promise" Megaman added when Zero gave him a very untrusting look.  
  
"Ok. I will. But you should know this goes against all of our war time training. You know the stick together rule." Zero walked off and stood in the other line.  
  
"Man is he serious?" Megaman stepped forward a bit as the line started to move.  
  
"What?!" Zero said loudly making students in front of him turn and look. "Why they hell does his line start moving the freaking minute I come over here?"  
  
Megaman who had been the end of the line was already at the front of the line getting his food.  
  
"Well I'll just go back over there again" Zero got out of his place in line. As soon as he stepped out of line his place was suddenly filled with students rushing to take the place he had just lost.  
  
"Hey sorry but you can't come into this line now. It's closing" a lunch lady said as Zero tried to get behind Megaman.  
  
"Come on though. Just let me get my food and then close the line" Zero tried to grab a tray.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't allow that" the lunch lady took the trays and put them on a cart with wheels that she had been loading with all the left over food and trays.  
  
Zero looked the lunch lady up and down as if sizing her up.  
  
She was a whole head shorter than him. With graying hair and a slight body build Zero knew that he could take her on.  
  
"Yo listen. I've had the worst day of my life today. And all I want is a little bit of food so that I can hopefully finish this day alive ok?! So just give me a damn tray and let me eat without having to fight a war to get it!!" Zero lunged for the cart holding the trays.  
  
TLL (I'll just call the lunch lady that from now on) moved the cart out of the way so that Zero ended up on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry that you're having a bad day but I can't allow you to do that. It would not be fair for all the other kids to not be able to do it when you can" with that said she walked into the back area of the kitchen pushing the cart and extra food.  
  
"But I'm not a student!! I'm a Maverick Hunter! I only came today to talk to the students" Zero yelled back at her even though he couldn't see her anymore. "I should get special privileges or something!"  
  
"Well." She said walked back toward the front. "Even if you are a Maverick Hunter. You don't get any special privileges here. You're at a school. It's not part of the normal world. Meaning it doesn't have the rules that you would usually follow. Anyone could tell you that. Now if you plan to eat at all go to another line you better hurry before they close too"  
  
"I don't want to eat any more" Zero pouted and walked off to find out where Megaman had sat.  
  
"Hey Zero aren't you going to get anything to eat?" Megaman asked as Zero sat down beside him.  
  
"Psh not after what that lunch lady just did to me" Zero mumbled as he stared at Megaman's food.  
  
"Uh. Do you mind if I. You know" Zero pointed at the food.  
  
"Go ahead you can have some" Megaman started eating some fries while pushing the tray a little toward Zero.  
  
"Thanks X you're a real pal" Zero grabbed the burger off the tray and practically inhaled it in his rush to finish eating it.  
  
Then he started chowing down on the fries the Megaman had already started eating.  
  
"Uh. Hey Zero those were." Megaman started. Then sighed. "Never mind Zero"  
  
"Hey X where are all the kids going now?" Zero asked gulping down Megaman's juice.  
  
"Probably recess. That is what is after lunch you know. If you're finished eating we can follow them" Megaman said standing and picking up the now empty tray.  
  
"Fine with me. Hey X did you ever go to school?" Asked Zero as they walked outside toward the playground.  
  
"Yeah. But not like this it was more like basic training for kids. We went through stuff like math and stuff like this but we spent a lot more time outside doing physical activities. So what do you want to do?" Megaman stopped in front of the large playground.  
  
"How about we." Zero was cut off as the boy that Megaman had helped earlier ran up and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Tag you're it!!" He yelled then ran off.  
  
Zero got up and looked Megaman in the eyes. "I took that as a challenge that kids going down. And I mean this recess"  
  
Zero ran off after the boy as fast as he could.  
  
"Zero! Wait remember to go easy on them!! If you hurt one of the I'm not sure that MHHQ will be that happy!!" Megaman yelled after Zero.  
  
  
  
ZERO  
  
"Ga! They're fast!" Zero muttered to him self as he lunged toward a kid to tag him but the kid just jumped out of the way and ran off.  
  
"Zero's slow!!"  
  
"Hahaha You'll never catch us!!"  
  
"I'm over here Mr. Zero"  
  
"Come on and try to catch me!!"  
  
All of the kids were running back and forth yelling at Zero to come and try to tag them.  
  
"Man this is hard work" Zero said putting his hands on his knees and panting. "This is harder then trying to take down an army of mavericks. I better be getting paid over time for this!" He straitened up and ran after them once again.  
  
"I think that this won't be as hard as I was making it. I'll try going after one kid instead of going after every one I see" Zero stopped to look for the slowest kid.  
  
"Heh. I'll go for Ashley I need revenge on her any way" Zero ran after her.  
  
When she saw him coming for her she started running. She ran zigzagging around trying to loose him. Ashley tried going down slides and then going up them. But every time she turned around Zero was just a little closer to her then the last time she checked.  
  
Finally Zero jumped and tackled her and they both rolled down the slide and landed in the sand below it.  
  
"Ha. I got. You. Tag" Zero said out of breath.  
  
"Awwww. Fine" She got up and ran off at a group of kids.  
  
"Hey Zero looks like you finally got one" Megaman said walking over to Zero.  
  
"Holy crap!! Did you see that?!" Zero stood up quickly and looked after Ashley.  
  
"See what?" Megaman asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Those kids!! Especially Ashley!!" Zero yelled pointing at them.  
  
"Yeah I saw them. What about it?"  
  
"I chased all of them. For what seemed like forever. Especially Ashley. I chased her at full speed for about 10 minutes. And she's not even winded!!" Zero grabbed Megaman by the shoulders and brought his mouth close to Megaman's ear. "They must be Mavericks!! All of them X"  
  
"Um Zero" Megaman looked into Zero's eyes and saw a sort of crazed look there. "Why don't we go get something to drink. I think that you might be sort of dehydrated or something" Megaman grabbed Zero's arm and started leading him away to the pop machine.  
  
NOTES  
  
I know I probably should have written while fanfiction.net was down. But I didn't. I can't tell when the next update will be put up. But I can promise that it won't be to long. Maybe tomorrow or the next day. Whenever I feel like sitting down and typing it out.  
  
If you want to tell me any thing or you have story ideas email me at  
  
iluvdbdbzdbgt@yahoo.com 


End file.
